Boiling Point
by ficwriterjet
Summary: This is missing scene between Sookie and Sam from Season 1 Episode 10. WARNING: F/M spanking of an adult.


**Author's Note:** This little blurb was written for my friend's birthday. Happy Birthday Jenna! It's a True Blood 'missing scene' that takes place in Season 1, Episode 10, _I Don't Wanna Know_. Written June 2011

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters, and I am not making any money from this story.

**Warning:** Non consensual disciplinary spanking of an adult by a friend.

BOILING POINT

Sookie was having a rough night. Well in all honesty, she was having a rough month. There was a killer on the loose. That killer had murdered her grandmother, and was probably coming after her next. And to make everything worse, Bill had just left with that jerk Eric to face some kind of trial for protecting her. She knew Bill wanted her to let Sam help keep watch over her, but she just couldn't deal, so when her shift was over, she left without saying goodbye, and went straight home.

When she got out of her car, the sweet collie that usually hung out around Merlotte's was there at her feet. After giving him a scratch, she decided he could stay with her for the night. She tried to justify it by saying she was doing the dog a favor, but in reality she felt safer with the company.

She rambled on to the dog while she got ready for bed, and decided to call him Dean. She took her bra and shorts off, and climbed into bed, encouraging Dean to come up and sleep on the bed at her feet.

She was just drifting off, when Dean scooted up against her feet. "Dean," she muttered, and pushed slightly, trying to get him to move. When he didn't, she opened her eyes, to see how he was laying. Instead of a dog, she saw Sam Merlotte lying naked at the foot of her bed.

"Aaaaaah!" she screamed.

"Ah!" Sam responded, waking up to the sound of her shriek.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Nothing!" he responded, getting his bearings. "Just sleeping."

"Did you touch me?"

"No, no, I swear," he said. "Sookie listen. Bill asked me to look after you while he was away."

"Did he ask you to do it buck-naked!" she asked with irritation.

"No, no."

"I want you out of here now!" she yelled

"I'm…"

"Now!"

"Listen, Sookie." He said, trying to calm her down long enough to explain. "I need to tell you something about me. Something I've never told another person.

"Oh my God. It's you," fear laced her voice.

"What?"

"You're the murderer!" She shrieked.

"No!" He was appalled that she could think that of him. "No Sookie."

"Oh my God, you killed my Grandmother!" She scooted as far away from him as she could.

"No." Sam reached out towards her to try and calm her, but that only increased her panic. She slapped his hands away, and slapped his face hard.

"Ah!" he ducked down, away from her flailing hands. She jumped out of bed, ran to the bathroom, and slammed the door shut. She climbed into the tub, and grabbed the bath brush to use as a makeshift weapon.

She heard the bathroom door open, and peeked around the shower curtain. Dean was sitting on the floor, and then right before her eyes, he morphed into Sam. The bath brush dropped and clattered on the floor.

"I'm not the killer, I swear," Sam said, "I'm a shape shifter."

Sookie said the first thing that came to her mind. "Shut the fuck up."

He held out his hands, "Listen, I just want a chance to explain, and I don't want you terrified of me while I do it."

Sookie's world had become increasingly strange since meeting Bill, and what would have once had her fainting in terror, now only gave her a moments pause. She and Sam had been good friends for years, and now that he'd morphed in front of her, she knew he wasn't the killer. The pieces started falling into place, and her terror receded, leaving anger in its wake.

"Explain?" she said.

"Yes, if you'd just…"

"You want a chance to explain?" Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits, as her anger turned to fury.

"I know it's going to take some time, but…"

"No!" She stepped out of the tub, and he took a small step backwards. She grabbed the bath brush off the floor, and pointed it in his direction. "It's not going to take any time at all, Sam Merlotte." She took a step towards him, and he took another step back, suddenly feeling more vulnerable in his nude state, even though she only had on panties and a small tee shirt.

"I understand exactly what's going on. We've been friends for years, and you've lied to me the entire time!" She walked towards him, and he backed up until his back hit the wall, right next to the sink.

"No, it's not like that, Sookie." He held up his hands again, still trying to get her to calm down.

The stress of the past weeks combined with the betrayal she was currently feeling came to a boil, and she snapped. "Turn around!" she yelled.

"What?"

She set the bath brush on the sink, put both her hands on his right shoulder, and roughly pulled on him, trying to force him to turn. If he'd thought to fight her on it, she would have had trouble, but as it was, he was more confused that worried, and let her turn him. Once his chest was against the wall, she captured his left wrist in her hand, and yanked it up to the middle of his back.

"Hey!" He complained as his shoulder muscles were strained.

Sookie snagged the bath brush from the sink with her free hand, raised her arm high, and brought the brush crashing down onto the right side of Sam's ass.

"OW!" He hollered, trying to jerk his arm out of her grasp. "What the fuck Sookie!"

Keeping a death grip on his wrist, Sookie shoved her shoulder into the middle of his back to keep him against the wall.

"What the fuck?" she asked back, her voice dripping with irritation. She smacked the left side of his ass, creating a matching red splotch where the wood landed.

Gritting his teeth, Sam tried to stifle the yelp that came out, finally understanding exactly how pissed off the woman was. He thought about using his free hand to shove off from the wall. He would get free, but he'd probably hurt her in the process, and he already felt guilty enough for frightening her tonight. Instead, he clenched his fist, and lightly punched the wall next to his face, and punctuated that with a growl.

"Let's see, where should I start." She started swatting as fast as she could, peppering every inch of his ass and upper thighs with stinging smacks. "You're a lying sack of shit for never telling me that you're a shape shifter, and you scared the bejesus out of me tonight because of it! You and Bill made an arrangement for taking care of me, as if I was a pet instead of a person! And even if that didn't aggravate me, which it does, you've done a piss poor job of taking care of me so far! You betrayed me, and now I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust you again!"

She ran out of steam once she'd said her piece, and stopped swatting.

Sam was breathing hard, and his entire body was tense with the struggle to remain still and mostly quiet. Her words especially had stung, and he wondered if he'd lost her as a friend forever.

"You done?" he asked, his voice tightly controlled.

Her anger drained away as quickly as it had boiled over, and she was left feeling exhausted. She looked down at his ass, and suddenly realized she was pressed up against a naked man, and worse yet, she'd just assaulted her boss. Closing her eyes for a second, she said, "Yeah."

After letting him go, she took a few steps back, and held the bath brush up in a defensive manner, worrying that he would turn on her now that he was free.

He leaned his forehead on the wall, took a deep breath, and tried to will the pain down to a more tolerable level. Instead of turning around, he said, "Do you have any clothes I could borrow?"

"Oh…" Feeling foolish for holding up the bath brush, she let it drop to her side and said, "I think Bill left some things here…" She hung the bath brush up in it's usual spot and said, "I'll go check."

She shut the bathroom door behind her, and rushed to put her shorts back on before looking for clothes for Sam.

Thankful for the privacy, Sam turned around before putting both hands back on his ass to try and rub out some of the sting. He winced, hissed quietly at the pain, and thought he'd probably have a few bruises. He caught his own gaze in the mirror over the sink, and the reality of what had just happened started to sink in. _You just let her spank you, and you don't even think she was wrong to do it._ He shook his head, wondering how his damaged pride would ever recover.

He heard a tentative knock at the door, and immediately took his hands away from his ass. "Yeah?"

She opened the door a crack, and held out a pair of pants and a shirt for him.

"Thanks," he said, and took them from her hand.

"Sure," she said quietly, and shut the door. Not knowing what to do with herself, she sat down on the edge of the bed, and waited for him.

Bill's clothes were a little too big for him, but he was grateful for them. Now that the evidence of what she'd done to him was hidden, he felt like he could face her again. Putting his hand on the doorknob, he decided to pretend it hadn't happened, and walked out to the bedroom.

They both spoke at the same time.

"We should talk." "You should get some sleep."

Sookie shook her head; "No way I'm falling asleep now."

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked with a resigned sigh.

"Everything," she answered, getting annoyed at his avoidance.

Walking up to her, and trying to intimidate her with his height and proximity, he said, "I'll tell you anything you want to know under one condition."

"What's that?" she asked, tilting her head up to look at him, and swallowing once at the determination on his face.

"You never bring up what just happened. Not ever."

Nodding rapidly, she said, "Deal."

He ran a hand through his hair, and walked over to the window. "It's stuffy in here. Why don't we go talk on the porch?"

"Good idea," she said, thinking that a change of scenery would be good for both of them. She led the way, and Sam followed her out to the porch to continue their discussion.

The End


End file.
